


Lord Of The Rings

by PhanIsBae



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanIsBae/pseuds/PhanIsBae
Summary: This will be a long book, in a lot of detail. It will start when dan and phil are not a couple, lead into them being a couple, and so on and so forth. Also, this will all be in third person, unless there is a note at the beginning of the chapter saying otherwise.





	

Dan walked into his best friends room. They were supposed to be working on a video together. They had just started all the TATINOF stuff together, and they were doing more things based of off that.  
"Hey, Phil." Dan said. walking into his roommates bedroom. To which he got a smile in response, and then the other boy continuing to stare at the computer screen.  
"Are we going to work on that video?" Dan asked, which broke Phil out of the trance he was previously in.  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Phil replied, slightly monotone. With a couple of clicks, Phil pulled up a notepad on the computer showing the basics of how the video was supposed to go. They would first start with talking about TATINOF, all their thoughts on what was going on with it and why they were making a movie on YouTube Red for it.  
They sat on Phil's bed and started to make the video. The whole time, the younger male couldn't keep his eyes of the blue eyed boy. He was gorgeous, just how he was everyday. Pale skin, shining blue eyes, dark hair to completely contrast his skin. He always read cheesy fanfics describing Phil, but despite their cheesiness, they were pretty accurate. ((almost as pretty as phil was.))  
They eventually finished the video, and Dan had to say he was excited. His life had become so much excitement recently. They wrote the book, and went on tour and now they are making two movies with YouTube Red about the tour? Who knew the young Dan alone in his room making 'Hello Internet' would become all of this. Who knew that he would meet his favorite YouTuber and become best friends with him?  
They finished the video, and Phil decided he wanted to push of editing it 'till later. He didn't want to do all that right now. He would much rather spend time with Dan.  
"So, Danny, what do you want to do now?" Phil asked. Dan laughed at the "nickname" and thought for a moment before replying to the older boy.  
"Um, how about we watch a movie and eat some popcorn?" Dan asked, not really asking, but trying to be polite in saying what he wanted to do. Phil agreed and decided to grab the microwave ((insert PINOF quote here)) popcorn and as the name says to do, threw it in the microwave. He walked into the living room and helped Dan pick out a movie.  
After a while of bickering between the two, they decided on watching LOTR again, as they were just both in that kind of movie mood.  
Phil went to the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn. Jokingly, he also grabbed some wine, but to his surprise, Dan accepted the offer.  
They were watching the movie, and Dan being Dan, had a little too much to drink. He was laughing and joking and just all around being very loud.  
"Dan," Phil said calmly, "you are being rather rude during our movie." Dan just replied with a laugh filled sentence, barely understandable. It was something like "your mum's rude. why don't you tell her off" or something to that affect.  
Phil paused the movie and turned to look at Dan. "Dan, I think you are drunk." He just replied with, "I'm not drunk, you're drunk" while pointing at Phil. The words he said were very slurred.  
Phil was in the middle of saying 'Maybe we should get you to bed' when Dan interrupted him with his lips. Phil pulled away from the kiss with shock. He didn't take anything from it. Dan was just drunk, he didn't mean it. Even though he knew that when you're drunk you do things that you would want to, you just have no impulse control, he decided to ignore that thought from coming into his head.  
He lead Dan into bed, and went to his room to go to sleep himself. He was having some racing thoughts. Thinking about what had just happened and what would come of it tomorrow. For now, he just got up, turned of the TV in the living room, took a pee, and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! I should be updating more soon! I have a lot of ideas for this book.


End file.
